Isolation
by Amafurase
Summary: As news of the deadly virus spread, Naturals disappear into isolation while Coordinators stand by helplessly, both watching the race between the vaccination and a full blown pandemic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/GS Destiny.

a/n: 3 years post-Destiny. Some background information was taken from gundamoffiicaldotcom (there really was a Type S and S2 influenza virus!). I have a bad habit of changing verb tenses for no reason. Dedicated to all the great ff writers out there- you guys keep the GS fandom going!

**Preview**

_C.E. 76-5-18_

Long ago, when humans were all Naturals and the only creations in space were satellites and relatively simple man-made establishments, the common cold was indeed common, affecting almost everyone when virus-favourable seasons came. However, ever since the first Coordinator was created, the common cold, along with hundreds of thousands of ailments that plagued human history, abruptly became strictly exclusive to those whose genes were untouched – Naturals.

"You see, the Type S influenza virus was the chief health epidemic at the end of the A.D. calendar. It persisted into early Cosmic Era, and together with the Reconstruction War, took at least 28 million lives world wide. Its reappearance in C.E. 54 only added immense stress on the relationship between Naturals and Coordinator then." Adler said, noting the understanding on their faces. It was widely believed that Coordinators developed the virulent strain as revenge for the assassination of George Glenn by a Natural.

Type S and S2 flu ravaged the globe; millions of lives were destroyed, all ages, all Naturals. It was the girls' year of birth that the vaccination was finally created, C.E. 55. Truly was a significant year in history as countless of lives were saved because scientists, Coordinators, in Februarius City developed the vaccine and delivery to Earth's surface commenced.

"Well aware of the destructive power of the first flu epidemic, Orb's chief representative Jun Attha, who ruled before Uzumi Attha succeeded in C.E. 58, began to take preventative actions even during peaceful time. He designated several elite scientists, doctors, and virologists to prevent and prepare for threats of biological warfare, just before Type S2 emerged. Dr. Tasker was a lab assistant then."

"But the vaccination for S2 was ultimately created by Coordinators in PLANT, wasn't it?" the cerulean-eyed girl pointed out.

He paused a moment. "Yes, the vaccination was created in PLANT."

"So where was Orb's team when the Earth's civilians were dying?" Cagalli mused seriously.

"I know it might be disappointing that the vaccination was not created by Naturals or on Earth." He gave her a knowing look. "We like to think that we can take care of ourselves. But it was Orb's team leader that redesigned the vaccination for longer shelf life and extended protection. It was even rumored that the team had the vaccination completed during the time Februarius announced their offer, but to help mediate tension between Naturals and Coordinators, they kept quiet. A questionable move, but we really don't know."

"Kept quiet?"

"It was a complicated time back then. Unfortunately, the team has now aged. Most of the original members are now dead, and Dr. Tasker was assigned captain of the new team by Uzumi-sama several years back." Two pairs of dull eyes stared him, indicating his story didn't install hope as he planned. "What I want for you two to take from this is that _very capable _team here is working on the vaccination. Just like the Type S flu, we'll get CAV too – this time, before a crisis break out."

The thought of millions dying again was disturbing to all three people sitting in the settled silence. Not only because of the massive figure, but also because CAV is completely different from S2 - it has the ability to produce a much more violent and excruciating death in Naturals.

The voice on the TV reemerged as they became quiet in reflection. "…as soon as possible. Controversy has continue to flourish since Orb's Chief Representative, Cagalli Yula Attha, announcement that she will not be attending this year's World Peace Conference in December, PLANT. Although the honourable Jonathan Hinchetz will be representing Orb in her place, the real question remains unanswered…"

"Well, I have to get to the lab. The result should be available by 0700. I'll be back then." He turned off the screen when he felt the mood got even more miserable; the colourful balloons that hung by it reminded him that they were in a middle of a birthday party. "Sorry I have to leave the party early," he said, looking at the half eaten chocolate cake, the hastily decorated room, and the birthday girl with a faint stain on her hospital gown. He'd be very surprise if this wasn't the worse birthday of her life.

"You're really missing out." Miriallia said with a cheeky smile, earning a small scoff from the birthday girl.

"No kidding." He straddled a stethoscope around his neck. "I'll see you ladies tomorrow. Happy birthday, Attha-sama. Don't party too hard, Miriallia." He closed the door lightly, leaving the two alone for another night.

Miriallia took a small bite of her cake. "So, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

The politician shrugged apathetically. "Where do you get your energy from," Cagalli muttered, heading into the restroom to change her gown.

Miriallia frowned a bit, and continued to work on her cake.

She closed the door behind her softly, pulling off the loose-fitting gown that was stained when her doctor unskillfully open the champagne bottle. She stared at her disheveled self in the mirror for a long time. The saline lock on her forearm commanded her attention for a moment before she put a new gown on.

Cagalli reemerged after a few minutes to see her roommate collecting the balloons, streamers and confetti that randomly littered the room. Music played quietly in the background, warming up the isolation room. She watched Miriallia rolling up the streamers, taking the sticky tape off the wall, humming quietly to the song as she worked leisurely. Cagalli took a syringe from the medical supply cabinet, and head over the pile of balloons Mirialla gathered. "I'm going to pop them," she warned, slipping the cap off. Miriallia nodded before Cagalli started to stab the balloons one by one. "I know something we can do." She said after bursting the last one, putting more effort in sounding more amicable. She still hasn't thank her room mate for the small celebration.

"What?" Mirialla asked from the other side of the room.

"But I don't know if you're daring enough," Cagalli continued, throwing the deflated remains in the garbage. "or honest enough."

"Sounds interesting," Miriallia mused. "What is it?"

"Poker."

"Poker?" Miriallia repeated, struggling to sound enthusiastic. "That's what you came up with in the washroom?"

"Yup," Cagalli looked around for some paper and pens and a deck of cards.

Miriallia finished up cleaning and took a seat across the table with Cagalli. "What's so daring about poker? And why would I need to be honest?" she chuckled.

"Well, we have no money or personal possessions to make bets with," Cagalli divided the paper stash, sliding half over the table with a pen. "So how about secrets as poker chips? Disclose anything, but be honest. Still interested?"

It took a short moment for her to grasp Cagalli's objective. When she did, Miriallia couldn't help but be amuse at the proposal – it was much more fun then the chess game the played yesterday. "So loser gets their deepest and darkest secrets exposed."

"Well, we haven't talked much, even though we've been stuck together in this room for almost two weeks. It'll be a good way to get to know you better." she alluded blatantly to her victory, writing out her third one.

_I get anxious when I see fire._

Mirillia grinned, unfazed by the politician's trash talk. She added another slip to her stack. "How thoughtful. I look forward to learning more about you too."

_I still think about Tolle everyday…sometimes about Athrun killing him. I can't help it. _

Cagalli knew it was an unsophisticated proposal; a complete waste of time if it was suggested any other situation. However, the two of them were under a very special circumstance - one that requires a lot of effort to pass time and keep distracted as silence only fuels the unknown. She enjoyed the background music and presence of another as she wrote down her secrets; some of them amusing, some of them painful, all of them honest.


End file.
